Honeymoon of surprises
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Another sequel in the series I've made with Big planing, great evening and the wedding preparation and the day. Please R    R. Thanks from here. The titles says all. My summary isn't as good as the story
1. Chapter 1 Honeymoon starts

**A/N: This was a sudden idea I got a few hours after I finished the wedding preparation and the day. This will be the sequel to that story so the story number three in the series and the final ending of the series, just like with Toy Story, but this one will be just after the last story and not years after like with Toy Story 2 and 3.**

It was the day after the wedding, Eugene and Rapunzel had slept none less than 11 hours, the danced so much that their feet hurt like hell and they got so much to drink that they might have a little hangover. But they didn't mind. It was the best night of both of their lives, they had never felt their lives been so warm and real and bright. She woke up and smiled at Eugene who was still sleeping like a stone. She yawned away from him to make sure he didn't woke up too early for his own taste, he almost fainted onto the bed after the wedding celebration were finished. Short time after that Eugene woke up and smiled at the beautiful brunette that had been sworn his for eternity.

"Good morning sweetie" Eugene said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning Eugene" Rapunzel said with the smile that made her special to Eugene.

The met in a kiss and it was already on the middle of the next day so they had missed breakfast and lunch. But they were hungry so they went down to the kitchen to find something simple to eat. Eugene wanted some bread and cheese and Rapunzel wanted some cookies, they were met by noble bows from the kitchen staff and requested for their food and after ten minutes they had what they wanted. They went back to their room and eat their food.

"What a wonderful day yesterday" Rapunzel said happy as always.

"Best day ever" Eugene said, Rapunzel nodded and when they met in another kiss. Eugene smiled at her.

"You know that was my favourite part of the whole celebration" Eugene said in a teasing tone which made Rapunzel laugh like hell. After minutes and almost all air were lost she got her breath and kissed Eugene again.

Like a lightning from a clear sky, Robert and Anna entered the bedroom to find Rapunzel and Eugene in their normal clothes.

"Congratulation kids" Robert said as Rapunzel caught both of her parents in a hug. Eugene was offered Anna's hand like when he brought her back and he accepted it once again, he was when dragged into the hug that now could be named family-hug.

"How did you like your wedding?" Anna asked them.

"Perfect!" Rapunzel shouted with her usual enthusiasm.

"Agreed" Eugene said smiling at Anna, the woman he saw as the one treated him like her own child.

"Great to hear, we have some question we want to ask you about before you leave" Robert spoke up.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked confused at each other, none of them really were sure of what he meant.

"Your honeymoon, of course. It's a royal tradition that a new married royal couple goes for a honeymoon with destinations of their own choice" Robert said with a laugh in his voice out from a simple surprise that they haven't heard or at least thought of that tradition.

"Great!" Rapunzel shouted with more enthusiasm.

"That's gonna be one of a challenge" Eugene said. Robert, Anna and Rapunzel looked confused

"What's that supposed to be meaning?" Robert responded fast.

"What do you mean"? Anna asked, not understanding what Eugene meant.

What're you saying?" Rapunzel asked curious.

Eugene felt shocked that everyone looked at him like he said something wrong, it seem like they were hurt by the comment.

"I mean, we have been in many places the last ten days. Where else can we go? I mean when we would have to travel several miles" Eugene said like he was confessing.

"No problem at all, son." Robert saw Eugene looked shocked, but happy to be called son as he saw an exchange of looks between Eugene and Anna.

"After all, you have three months available" Robert said, looked at Eugene who seemed a little surprised, but happy.

"That sounds splendid, but I'll let the beautiful wife of mine be the one deciding the destinations" Eugene send a blink to Rapunzel, giggled at the way he said it.

"Maybe you should start packing your stuff?" Anna suggested, Rapunzel and Eugene both nodded and when Anna and Robert left them alone again. Shortly after, Eugene smiled at Rapunzel.

"How I love mom and dad" Rapunzel said looking at Eugene nodding.

"You're really lucky; I would feel blessed if they were my parents"

"You're like a son to us, Eugene; we're grateful to you and love you" Robert said as they walked in again, surprising both Rapunzel and Eugene. He walked over and hugged Eugene, as they parted, Anna came and put her hand on his cheek.

"You're now Prince Consort Eugene, but to us you've always been like having a son" Anna kissed him on his cheek. He was touched by Anna's word as he saw a nod from Robert confirming her words. Two hours later they were all set and done. They were met by Conli at their door.

"Dinner is ready and the majesties are awaiting you"

"Thanks, Conli, can you get someone get our lockage into our carriage?"

"Yes your highness" Conli when bowed before Eugene and Rapunzel and left to find some servants. Rapunzel and Eugene went down to dinner. On their way Eugene stopped. Rapunzel looked curious at him.

"What is it Eugene?"

"It's always a beautiful sunset at high summer here in Corona don't you think?" Eugene asked.

"Yes it is" Rapunzel said and when asked "But why are you bringing this up?"

"I just thought that we maybe could leave tonight and enjoy the sunset all alone, it would be magical" Eugene said.

"That sounds like a great idea, let's ask mom and dad" Eugene nodded and when they entered the dining hall.

"Hi there kids"

They sat down and were silence for a while, until Eugene broke the silence.

"Robert, Anna, Rapunzel and I have something we want to ask you" he looked over at Rapunzel who took the sign to continue.

"Eugene and I would like to leave for the honeymoon tonight before the sunset is finished" Robert and Anna exchanged looks and remembered when they saw the sunset as their honeymoon started.

"Of course, children, if that's what you want"

"Thanks" Eugene said smiling

"Thanks so much" Eugene repeated at the same time as Rapunzel spoke.

The dinner ended and they got out to the carriage, who was let by Maximus, something Robert had arranged, against the Captain's will again, but he always obeyed the king and let him do everything, even taken his best horse.

"We're gonna miss you so much" Robert said smiling, getting a tear in his eye.

"Both of you" Anna smiled and also tearing. Rapunzel walked up and embraced both of her parents.

"We'll miss you too" Rapunzel smiled and walked down to Eugene.

"Indeed" Eugene added as everyone smiled at Eugene. He walked up to his parents-in-law. He laid a hand on both Robert's - and Anna's shoulders.

"I give you my word that I'll protect Rapunzel no matter what, we'll return safe, beside with Max around it probably can't go all wrong"

They embraced Eugene and smiled with happy tears in their eyes. He really was the only right one for Rapunzel.

"Thanks son" Robert said.

"Thank you so much" Anna said kissing his forehead. Eugene became red in his face as Robert blinked at him. They all laughed and when they got into the carriage and Maximus started to get them off on their honeymoon. They waved back to Anna and Robert as they waved to them and when they were out of sight, they put their heads the other way and tangled their hands together and started to look at the beautiful sunset.

"It's a lovely sunset, but you're my sunshine Rapunzel, and I love you so much" Eugene said kissing her on the lips and when they kiss was broken after some time, Rapunzel felt happy tears in her eyes and kissed him quick on the lips.

"How I love you Eugene. You're best thing ever happened to me"

"So are you to me" Eugene said feeling warm inside.

"This really makes our lives perfect" Rapunzel said. Eugene smiled at her.

"Yes it does" he agreed.

**Extra note: This idea just came and I thought it would be nice to end this series with a last candle on the cake.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories from the past

It was the evening they left Corona for their honeymoon and they watched the beautiful sunset as they were still driving in the carriage led by Maximus. Eugene held Rapunzel in his arms as she looked happy at him.

"You should know that I meant what I told your parents about protecting" Rapunzel kissed Eugene on his cheek like Anna did just before they left.

"How I love you Eugene. I'm so happy that mom and dad let us be married so early" Eugene nodded at her comment.

"I'm with you on that one and I can only say, I love you too Blondie" Rapunzel looked at him with the same look she did every time he called him Blondie, he just couldn't let go of that nickname.

"How can it be you still call me Blondie?" Rapunzel asked him, Eugene chuckled and just when she was about to add another question his finger hushed her.

"Because I can't let go of it, I guess and it also reminds me of when we met and the sun in you is still alive somehow, at least I can feel the warm in your body, that's something like that that make you my sunshine"

Rapunzel was as usually warmed up by Eugene's compliment and embraced so hard that Pascal was almost crushed between their arms until Eugene noticed.

"I think Pascal doesn't feel well now" Rapunzel looked confused at him, Eugene rolled his eyes down against their arms where Rapunzel moved her eyes to and so they separated.

Pascal looked angry at Eugene who stared against as he was saying _don't blame me_.

"Sorry Pascal" Rapunzel said like she was close crying and took him into her hands and Eugene let them have a little moment for themselves, he respected that Rapunzel sometimes needed to have her moments with Pascal.

Pascal shot a look at Eugene that looked surprised. Rapunzel quickly spotted it and took Eugene in defence.

"Come on Pascal, it's both my and Eugene's fault and I'm sorry as he is" Pascal turned his look again to Eugene who gave a confident nod to insure Pascal that he agreed with Rapunzel.

"I think it's time to set camp sweetheart" Eugene pointed. Rapunzel nodded and when Eugene turned his look to Max who have heard them and stopped and turned his head around waiting for signal to stop or continue.

"We'll set off here Max" Eugene said and got out of the carriage to go off and release Max from the belts from Maximus' body and when he gave him some apples from a sack and got set up for a fireplace and a place to sit at.

He when went over to the carriage where Rapunzel and Pascal had sat together since they arrived. He smiled at her, the beauty on both the inside and outside, he loved her so much and he couldn't be happier to have her as his wife, his life was now perfect.

"All set and done your highness" he said in a teasing tone and bowed while offering her his hand as she gladly took and followed him over to their started fireplace and when they sat there they got a special eye contact and like that it took them back to the night before Rapunzel's 18 years birthday. They smiled at each other and Rapunzel rested her head on Eugene's leg and closed her eyes of joy. Eugene couldn't help but smile at her. It was so lovely to have her around her.

"Now I really have the perfect life, I don't need any castle or island for myself as long as you're in my life I'm feeling all perfect" Eugene said and kissed her hair which she loved because it made her not missing her old blonde and magic hair.

"So is my life, Eugene. I love you so much"

"I love you too Blondie"

Rapunzel couldn't help but chuckle because she knew Blondie would never die to him. He couldn't let go off it. But she didn't mind, it reminded both of them of when they met each other. They always agreed that it was special way and nothing in any of them made them feel like it could come to this.

"Am I the only one who thinks back to the campfire after the dam as we sit here?" Rapunzel questioned Eugene.

"Not at all. Actually I thought about the same thing, it maybe that time that there started a feeling for me"

"That's also the place where you made me start feel you liked me because of how open you was to me" Rapunzel said smiling after giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Because I remember as I was telling you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, a little bit of a downer, you just moved closer and showed interest in me, I couldn't resist those eyes"

"I remember that too, when you told me about Flynnigan Rider"

"True"

They moved closer and kissed each other. Max and Pascal looked at each other and remembered when they kissed each other at the wedding that they sat some action into when Max made the wedding cake wheel out of the church after their pronouncement. They smiled at each other because their two best friends were happy and that made them happy.

"Maybe it would be best if we get some sleep" Rapunzel suggested and yawned.

"Yeah, it's been quite a few days for all of us" Pascal, Max and Rapunzel nodded all in agreement.

Eugene went over and shut made the fire burn a little extra to make sure that the fire could secure the heat, he sometimes felt cold when the fire was off in his days as Flynn Rider.

"Goodnight and sleep well Max" Eugene smiled and scratched Maximus in his favourite spot and his leg went upside down.

"Slight tight Pascal" Eugene scratched him from his head down to his tale and went inside the tent where Rapunzel laid and awaited him. She lay down on her blanket and admired her wedding ring as Eugene looked at his.

"It was nice of mother to let of get her grandmother's wedding rings"

"Indeed. Indeed."

"We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow so sleep thigh"

"I will as you always do"

"Ha ha, very funny, Blondie, but true"

They kissed and when they separated they closed their eyes and when fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but there have been a lot at home where I had a friend living here so I didn't have time for writing before know and with a little more at school that I've been use to I just couldn't get it done but also because I hadn't any ideas until this night where I wrote most of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Insurance of love

**A/N: I'm really glad for the compliments you have given me in your reviews, susan friedman and An Unknown Foreign Beauty! Have you following me is an honour and a pleasure to sea you enjoys my work.**

Eugene, Pascal and Rapunzel had been sleeping for like five hours as Max was still up; he cared so much about them that he insisted with himself to keep guard after a short nap.

He sat up and then walked a little around to keep himself from falling asleep. He knew that Eugene and Rapunzel wouldn't mind, but he wanted to be there to protect his friends. Suddenly he started to notice a noise of fear.

It was Rapunzel. He got over to the sleeping couple. He was just about to wake up Rapunzel until the clever horse came to think that he might shouldn't because he remembered a time he woke up someone having a nightmare, that wasn't a pretty look. He thought for a moment and when looked at Eugene and got an idea. He was much better with this than Max and especially because he knew Rapunzel very well. He took his head down to Eugene's and let his tongue aside his face, he knew Pascal's well working technique, but his tongue was way too big for Eugene's ear.

"Ahh, Max" Eugene said in a complaining way. "Why did you have to do that!" He looked a little angry at the horse. Max pointed at Rapunzel who still was rolling around screaming to herself. Eugene looked at Rapunzel with fear hoping that she would wake up soon or else he would wake up. He sent a look of apology to Max who gave ham a nod of forgiveness, the exchanged smiles on their faces and when Rapunzel screamed louder.

"EUGENE! NO! EUGENE!" Rapunzel kept screaming. Eugene couldn't hold himself much longer, he looked at Max who nodded and gave him an order to wake her up.

"Rapunzel, wake up, please wake up" Eugene said as he shook her shoulders. Fortunate for Max, Eugene and Pascal who also by woke up the obvious nightmare Rapunzel seemed to have; she woke up and looked around in fear until her eyes met Eugene's.

"Oh, Eugene! I thought I've lost you again!" Rapunzel shouted as she wrapped her arms hard around his neck to embrace his hard. He brought her closer to her.

"Take it easy, Rapunzel, calm down and then tell what were you dreaming about? I think a pretty good guess, but anyway" Eugene smiled and kissed her forehead and gave look of insurance that she could tell him it.

"This wasn't like anything I ever dreamed before! This was the most terrible thing ever" Eugene seemed a little shocked by the seriousness in her voice, this gotta be something special, he never heard this scared and sorry at the time. He dried Rapunzel's eye from tears and took her head in his hands. "Tell me sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything"

Rapunzel looked down and when back at Eugene. "I know, but I'm not sure I want to right now" Eugene thought for moment and got up. "It's just fine Rapunzel. I'm gonna take a small walk"

"Please don't leave me Eugene! Not now after what I dreamed"

"It's all right; you have Max here to protect you if anything should happen to you"

"Please stay with me. I guess you're right, I should tell you now"

Eugene looked a little around. "Are you sure you want to?"

"You're right. It's best I tell you, I don't wanna shut you out, sorry"

"It's okay Rapunzel, you're scared of your dream, I fully respect and understand it"

She got happy by his word, no matter what it seemed like he insisted to treat her like the perfect woman and to her; he surely was the perfect man.

She started to explain the dream in out cut details. He surely could understand why she was so scared and when she came to the part where she told that he left her and got stabbed and when she found, he was complaining her for it. She burst out in a big sob and he knew he had to insure her that it was only a dream and get her to calm down. Therefore he took her hands and made her look him deeply in the eyes.

"Rapunzel, remember it was a nightmare. I can tell you if ever got stabbed I would never blame you for it and you'll have to fear that I'll leave you again. First of all you're the world's most wonderful person and I didn't marry you to leave ever again! I'm sorry that you got this dream because of me, but I can only insure that my love you are eternal and nothing will ever change that, I promise!"

Rapunzel felt a heat inside that made her thought that her heart was melting, that was really the insurance of his love that she needed, she couldn't believe she had been that lucky to find such a great man as Eugene, no one was better, even Flynn Rider, he couldn't beat Eugene Fitzherbert by a million to one. She grabbed be the west he loved to wear. Then she smashed her lips onto his and he gladly returned the kiss.

"Oh, Eugene. You don't know how much that meant to me"

"I also love to kiss you" Eugene in comical way to light up the mood.

"I mean that insurance you just made. You did mean, didn't you?" Eugene gave a look of surprise.

"Do you think I said it for fun? Of course I didn't. I meant it of all my heart just as I did when I said that you didn't have to worry about my love for you after the proposal, I meant that as well"

Rapunzel gave a smile and kiss on his cheek. "Eugene, I've never doubted you and I love so much, that's why we are married right"

"Right" Eugene agreed.

"Maybe we should try to get a few more hours sleep?" Eugene suggested. Rapunzel smiled and nodded to agree as Eugene lay up for the time Rapunzel rolled the carpets all around.

"Maybe I should be close to you in case of a new nightmare" Eugene suggested and held out his arms for Rapunzel to get into as she gladly accepted.


	4. Chapter 4 Need for sleep and a walk

The rest of the night went on without any nightmares, all slept well and Max broke under to the need for sleep. Eugene and Rapunzel woke up and Max lay on the ground completely lifeless. Rapunzel wanted to check if he was dead, but Eugene calmed her down by telling he was tired because he stayed awake all night watching over them.

"It wasn't my choice. It just shows how great a pal he is" Eugene said in self-defence. Rapunzel laughed at him to show him that she didn't blame him.

"We should give him something to show our gratitude" Eugene nodded in agreement and knew exactly what could do the trick. He took Rapunzel to the market they've passed on their way to the woods and there they went to a fruit store and bought Max a big sack filled up with fresh red – and green apples. They both knew how much Max loved apples, especially bought ones. Eugene noticed on their way back to Max, that Pascal had been along with them and he didn't even notice. He was getting along with Pascal better in time and he wanted to improve, for Rapunzel's sake.

"I'll be back in two seconds, just keep walking, nothing's wrong, I just forgot to buy something. Just keep walking; I'll reach you in no time"

"No trouble" Rapunzel demanded.

"No trouble at all" Eugene insured her. She trusted him like no one else and therefore kept going. And with those words, Eugene went back to the market place. He looked at the fruit store he had bought from just some time ago and the salesman did also recognize him and he knew about the royal wedding in Corona because he had sent a lot of food and other supplies to Corona to the party. Eugene was surprised when he heard that.

"Some grapes and lemons please" Eugene asked for. The salesman gave him his things and gave a little off price.

"thanks for all your service, sir. I'll give you a good word or two to the king of Corona when I return there, the least I can do"

"Thanks your highness" the salesman bowed, Eugene laughed and gave a good man handshake and left the shop to find Rapunzel. He was at the middle of the forest when he found Rapunzel cry of fear.

"No need to panic, prince Eugene has found his lost princess" Eugene said as Rapunzel replaced the tears with a big laugh, he was great at cheering her up.

"Sorry I didn't catch up before I did, but I fall into talk with the salesman from the fruit shop and found out, he supplied our wedding and gave me some off price even though I insisted I could pay full price, besides if he really wants to give credit when it's fine to take it"

"I was just worrying"

"Hey, I made promise didn't I? I've always kept my promises for you as I remember"

"True, but still-" she was cut off by Eugene's finger pressed against her lips. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're way too much worried. Please promise me to keep your worries down a little, I know it's because you love me, but it's our honeymoon and it's supposed to be worry- and careless, you know what I mean"

Rapunzel let out a sigh and took his hands. "Fine, I'll promise and know what you mean"

"Good. Thanks" Eugene let out a sigh of relief. As they went back, Eugene was reminded of his second visit at the market and hold out some fruit.

"I thought Pascal might want some now that we bought those apples for Max" he held out the fruits for the chameleon to eat and gave a shape of lighter green.

"Seems he's happy with it" Eugene asked, Rapunzel nodded and told him a few of colours meaning once again. They finally found Max and the camp where he still lay full asleep. They sat and got themselves ready after the great breakfast they got back in town.

"So where are we going today when Max awakes?" Rapunzel asked curious. Eugene made a look of thinking and when answered confident "the next kingdom on our way that is if we weren't there on our smaller holidays, I think we should go somewhere we haven't been before" Rapunzel nodded in agreement and teased him.

"Always full of great ideas"

"That comes from living on the run" they both laughed and when they heard something. It was Max awaken.

"Good morning once again sleepy head" Max laughed ironic and when smelled something he liked. Eugene instantly knew what is was and what to do.

"Rapunzel give me the sack" She did and when he dropped it on the floor.

"Here you go Max, a little present for being the great friends are" Max smiled happy at Eugene laid his chin Eugene's shoulder and rubbed it a little weird way. And then he walked over and did the same with Rapunzel who gave him a hug as she did when she met him for the first time in the forest outside Corona on her 18th birthday.

Eugene used the little opportunity to get out the sight of Rapunzel and Maximus. He needed to think a little for himself. He couldn't help but thinking how his strained relationship with the Captain would help any of them when he was going to be King and give orders to the Captain. Would he accept or would he call him Rider for the rest of his life, because he done that since he returned Rapunzel and he rarely seemed grateful or happy with Eugene at the castle, it was up to him he was quite sure he had been kicked out of the castle.

"Hey Eugene" he looked back and saw Rapunzel standing sensing his worrying. As much as he wanted he hide he had the feeling that she would figure out herself.

He told her it all about his thoughts. She could understand the way he felt because it had been obvious that the Captain didn't like Eugene much.

"We'll figure it out somehow. We always do"

"Yeah"

"We should talk to dad about it sometime"

"Maybe. Let's see how it develops" Rapunzel nodded and they went over to see to Max. He still a little tired, but it seemed like he was getting himself ready for travel. Eugene and Rapunzel agreed that they should travel as short as possible. After twenty minutes they arrived at a little village at the other side of the woods and they found a little hotel where they decided to overnight.


	5. Chapter 5 Troubles to be solved

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews I got until now. 9 reviews for 4 chapters is very satisfied and I got to give a special thanks to you susan friedman, it seems like you're stuck with my stories and it's a great honour to have a great author like you to compliment my work. Also thanks to Movielover34, it's great to hear from you and I hope to see more from you in the future.**

Rapunzel woke up to find herself in Eugene's arms where she always had felt quite safe and this time was not any different. But she managed to get out of his grip. She wanted to be in it, but she wanted to give him a happy surprise as she decided to give down and get some breakfast. She knew how much he loved to get breakfast on the bed, she normally would cook it herself, but it wasn't possible on a hotel.

She got down at the reception. There stood a man at Eugene's size with blue eyes and gave a smile as she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning madam. What I might be a servant?" Rapunzel gave thought for a second and when she remembered.

"Is it possible to get some breakfast to me and my man's room?" Rapunzel hoped so much that she could give Eugene some breakfast on the bed after the support he had given her back at the camp they made in the forest.

"Of course, ma'am. What room?" Rapunzel gave him the number of their room and he ordered some waiters to get some breakfast after Rapunzel gave a menu to order. Eugene had woken up to find the bed empty, he thought of just to sleep more, but got up to see if Rapunzel had went down stairs as she had.

As he went down the stairs from their room on the second floor, he couldn't find Rapunzel in the restaurant and he knew that she wasn't in the kitchen even though she could cook amazing, because this was after all a hotel and here they had staff to take care of that. Even though Rapunzel wanted to it herself he knew that they wouldn't allow her. He got quite a shock the moment he saw Rapunzel and waiter and he thought that his and Rapunzel's marriage had been ended way too fast. Rapunzel had met the lips of the waiter and he already flew out the door. Unfortunately for Eugene, he didn't see that she smashed her fist into his face as she broke the kiss and by that sprinted after him.

"EUGENE! Please wait!" She shouted as he got out of sight for a moment and sat down smashing his fist onto his face, covering it in them. Rapunzel sneaked closely to him, as she could almost reach out for him, afraid that he might run away

"Eugene?" she got no response and got worried. "Eugene?" He moved his hands from his head. "Eugene, are you okay?" he now looked up at her and she instantly saw the tears from his eyes. It was the first time he had cried when she saw it. She knew she had to insure him of her love to him and convince him that it was a misunderstanding and she didn't want to kiss that reception man.

"Well, I'm completely speechless I gotta say" Rapunzel terrible about it. She felt that she had let down Eugene even though she hadn't done anything wrong; there weren't many others except the employer from the hotel that she could blame for the mess between her and Eugene.

"Eugene, I'm so sorry! I didn't want that to happen, we just chatted a little and when I saw you and turned around and he just kissed me" Eugene look into Rapunzel's eyes as were serious that meant that she meant what she said and that.

"I should've known. I'm gonna kill him" Rapunzel stopped Eugene on his way to the hotel.

"I hate him for it too, but leave him alone and let him be the jerk" Eugene thought for a moment and agreed with her, it would give him nothing but trouble if he got into fight with that guy, beside he wasn't a small guy, he neither was one of the size like the Pub thugs, but his size was not to underestimate.

"Very clever though. I'm sorry I didn't see it through that, why else would we be married?" Eugene

"Yes, Eugene. I don't love anyone else like I do with you and please never doubt that for a second"

"I don't"

And so she threw her lips onto his and they kissed for quite some time and when went upside to get back to their room. Shortly after they arrived there was a knock on the door. Eugene got up to open it, ready to confront the man if it was him who kissed Rapunzel, he sure didn't seem very happy when she hit him. To their surprise Eugene was met by the head master of the hotel and asked if he could come in.

"What brings you to our room?"

"I heard of the episode between you and Ricky down at the reception and I just talked to him and sent off duty as you stay here. It's not acceptable and I have to consider his job here, but I won't do anything right now. But I just wanna inform you that if there is anything you need, just say so as an apology from the hotel"

Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged looks and they couldn't come up with anything right now, but as he left the room Rapunzel followed him and got down the ail to get out of Eugene's hearing distance, she got just the thing.

"I wanted to surprise Eugene with breakfast on the bed this morning until the thing that happened and I thoug-" she was interrupted as the manager had figured out what she meant.

"It's the least thing ma'am. I'll make sure to make the staff make you a special menu for tomorrow's breakfast. Shall we say that it arrives at 8 o'clock?"

"That would be perfect sir. Thank you so much for everything, she gave him a warm kiss on the cheek as Eugene saw, but at least as when it was on the cheek he didn't mind to those persons, he knew that something had happened because she wouldn't kiss people for nothing like the time Hook-hand got them out of the guards sight at the Snuggly Duckling the first time. They went back to their room after Eugene had talked to the manager also.

"I couldn't ask a favour from you sir?"

"Sure, Mr Fitzherbert. What is it?"

"We got the royal captain of the guard's horse from Corona, Maximus to stand outside. Couldn't you give him food like apples, he loves them and some water in the mean time we stay here?"

"Consider it done Mr Fitzherbert"

"Thanks Mr?"

"Trend. Mr Morten Trend"

"Thanks Mr Trend"

"Just call me Morten"

"When you can call us Eugene and my wife Rapunzel" they exchanged handshake and went to each other direction.

The rest of the night went on with a little check on Maximus where Eugene told her about his favour from the manager and Rapunzel told him to wait for hers for him, he would like it and he became excited. It had been a long day, but also one who had shown what they would do to keep this marriage and relationship to last forever. They had also seen there were a few traps ahead, but also help to get from outside. They hoped it would last forever as they dreamed about the following night.


	6. Chapter 6 News of fear and faith

**A/N: Sorry I haven't made an update for some time, but my computer had lost all documents because of reparation. But now I'm trying to get back with more chapters now that I hopefully got some new readers. This chapter I'll be writing about something I wanted to since I started on Fan Fiction a half year ago by now.**

Eugene woke up to breakfast by the bed and a awaken Rapunzel in her pink night cloak. Eugene smiled and closed the eyes, feeling the pleasure of being in the company of Rapunzel. How he loved that girl.

"Good morning Eugene. You slept well" Eugene smiled and made her lay beside him in the bed as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Good morning sweetie. I slept great and now I feel extra great" Rapunzel smiled, but seemed to curious not to ask.

"Why is that?" Eugene kissed her on her forehead.

"Because I wakes up to breakfast by the bed with the most perfect and beautiful women as my wife at the bedside, I hadn't hoped for that just some years ago, I can't help but feel the luckiest man on earth" Rapunzel felt very warmed by the sweet words he gave her and that made her feel lucky to have him for a husband.

"Eugene?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Even though, I never met any men before you, I can't help but feel that there's no one else for me but you. Those words mean everything to me and prove that Gothel was wrong the whole time, that's why I love you"

"I love you too. I'm happy I was the one running into your tower so I could take you to the lanterns and fall in love with you" Rapunzel grabbed him by his sleeping clothes and dragged him into a kiss, which he gladly returned. They were really meant to be together forever and live happy ever after. They were perfect in each other eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was one of the servants from the restaurant.

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert ordered some extra food" Eugene looked back at Rapunzel who got up and got the food and started the extra. Eugene seemed curious of why Rapunzel ordered this dish. But he didn't mind so he just got dressed and went out to check up on Maximus. He saw a sack and dish and went over to his friend to see how he was doing.

"Hey Max. Did you get some water and apples?" Max nodded happy; Eugene smiled and scratched him at his favourite spot that he loved. When he suddenly laid his head down on Eugene's shoulder where he rested it for a couple of minutes as Eugene scratched a little more and when both their eyes were met by Rapunzel who smiled at the man she loved and the horse that was one of her best friends. She was really happy that they were had been so great friends since Eugene started to live at the palace and got pardoned, but according to Eugene, it started at the time he rode on Max for saving Rapunzel and returning her to the castle and reunite her with her parents.

"Would you like to go to town with just the two of us?" Rapunzel asked Eugene. He smiled, took her hand and answered "I'd love to".

Pascal and Maximus spent the whole day together as Eugene and Rapunzel walked around in town and got some lunch. Suddenly Eugene remembered that Rapunzel asked him to wait for a favour. He needed to know what it was.

"What was that favour you said you needed from me yesterday?" After a shot moment of trying to remember, she remembered. She took Eugene's hand and got him to sit down. When she looked him in the eyes and tried to find out how to say it without freaking out. She didn't like when people freaked out by things she told or showed them.

"Eugene, please don't freak out when I tell you this" Eugene gave a look of curiosity; he knew it was something quite special when she asked him not to freak out. He almost freaked out himself the night he proposed to her, but he knew she was better with that stuff than he was.

"Eugene, what would you say to create our own little family?" Eugene thought for a second to make sure he understood what she meant. Then he remembered that she started to eat very special, actually a little weird. He didn't know how to handle the feeling of becoming a father, but even though he needed to answer Rapunzel's question.

"Rapunzel, I have noticed you have eaten a little special lately. Are you trying to tell me something special?" she took his hands in hers and decided to break the news to him anyway, still hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"The recent I have and the same I asked you are because I'm pregnant" Eugene didn't know what to say, he was left complete speechless, as much as he was happy he was scared of how he would be as a father, especially because of his past.

Rapunzel hoped he would feel happy, or at least she didn't thought he was since he walked out the door and went outside the hotel to go sitting on a nearby bench.

She sat by his side and as he didn't look up from his hand, Rapunzel took his head in her hands, because she needed to know what was wrong with him.

"Eugene, why aren't you happy? This should be the happiest since our marriage" Eugene cracked a little smile and turned to her side.

"I'm Rapunzel. I'm also proud to be the father to your baby, but I'm just –" but before he could finish, she'd figured out.

"Afraid?" Even though he wasn't happy to admit it, he had promised to himself that he would honestly with Rapunzel after their marriage, also about his feelings.

"Yeah, I am" Rapunzel couldn't understand and gave a look of wonder that he figured out soon.

"It won't be easy for you to understand because you'll be a great mother, like your own" Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat by the compliment of Eugene.

"Sure you'll be a great father too. Why do you doubt yourself so often?" Eugene answered so fast that it seemed like he expected the question.

"Because of my past" Rapunzel looked curious once again and Eugene thought he better explain a little deeper.

"Rapunzel, I was a thief and I was also more importantly a careless man that only thought of what to steal next. A man like that won't be a suitable father"

"Right enough, but as true as I fell in love with Eugene Fitzherbert and not Flynn Rider, you haven't been like that since we moved into the castle. I know you'll be a fantastic father and the child will feel blessed to have a father like you" Eugene's doubts felt completely gone by those words. Rapunzel always knew how to support him and help through the few doubts he had in himself. He couldn't hold himself back. He needed to kiss her and did passionately.

"You're the most amazing woman in the world, Rapunzel. I must be blessed to have you for my wife" she felt quite warmed by Eugene's words and embraced him hard and they walked back together to the hotel.

"How do you exactly know you're pregnant?" Eugene asked confused. Rapunzel told him that she got a test the day he got donated the blood from Rapunzel before their marriage.

"How long are you in the pregnancy?"

"I'm the second mouth by now and the recent I tell you by now is because I want you to be prepared that I become a bitch and it makes a little afraid myself" Eugene thought of a compliment that would maybe help Rapunzel sleep safe and sound as the laid into the double bed.

"Even thought you might get some changes of mood, you'll still be the best woman for me and the love of my life" Rapunzel kissed him hard on the lips by the words and as they broke the kiss they felt asleep, dreaming about becoming parents and create their own little family.

**Again sorry I haven't uploaded for some time, blame my computer for it. I hope you'll review anyway and still follow me because I'll hopefully be better to update sooner than the last time.**** That's also therefore the chapter is a little longer because you deserve it for wa****iting.**


	7. Chapter 7 Final knock of confidence

**A/N: Once again thanks to all who gave a little time to make a review on the story, it's lovely to know that you like my story and motivates me to keep writing. I also gotta say that the words An Unknown Foreign Beauty wrote on her wall about was fantastic to read and I really don't know if I'd gotten half as far as I am if it wasn't for her. So thanks a lot if you read this chapter, a little dedication for you.**

Eugene woke early up and give a sigh of relief of what he thought was a nightmare. But it seemed that it wasn't a nightmare after all when he saw Rapunzel's tummy had grown bigger than it usually was. He sat on edge of his bedside and sneaked out of the room to make sure he didn't wake up Rapunzel. He needed to think a little and he thought he could a little stroll after seen how Maximus was doing.

"Hey Max. Doing well?" Eugene said, scratching Maximus at his favourite spot making him laugh happily. When he must have been stupid or so would people think if they saw him talking to a horse, so he saw around to make sure that area was clear for people, it was, so he looked at Max and spoke.

"Max. I know it might seems crazy asking you, but. Do you think I can be a good father for Rapunzel's child?" Max gave a smile and nodded confident. Eugene felt relief, but it didn't help completely. He needed to sit down and think a little for him, to get lost in thoughts and then get ready for unavoidable challenge.

Shortly after, Rapunzel came out after have seen that Eugene wasn't around the places she'd checked. She found him standing by a tree looking in the other direction than she stood. She sneaked over to him slowly and stood close behind as he still didn't noticed anything, or so she though. She was about to get closer to him and just before he touched him, he turned around to face her.

"I just needed to think a little extra about some different things" Rapunzel already had seen through him and knew exactly what he meant.

"Eugene, why are you so afraid of becoming father?"

"Rapunzel, it's something bigger than you might think. It demands responsibility, protection for the kid and love where I'm not sure I have the first thing" Rapunzel embraced him as an assurance of that she believed in him so she took him and make him sit beside her.

"Eugene, do you trust me?" Eugene couldn't understand the meaning of the question, because she knew that well, but answered anyway.

"Of course I do, Rapunzel, more than anyone else" before he was able to continue she started again.

"You're going to be the best father ever and no one else is suitable for my future baby than you, never believe anything else than that"

"It really warms but that doesn't make me more responsibly"

"True. But you were responsibly enough to safe me and almost die yourself and I know you would do that for your child too" Eugene nodded and started to understand that he had to believe in himself.

"Thanks Rapunzel. Your encouragement are perfect, I always feel over lucky finding such a wonderful woman as yourself. Please promise me that you believe in yourself as a mother, because no one will be better to than you"

"I hope so"

"I know, trust me. And you know why?" Rapunzel shook her head.

"Because you're kind, careful and cheerful and the perfect person to come to with any problems at all, you're going to be a thousand times better mother than Gothel and be just as great as your real mother. If it wasn't for you I don't know if my life as Flynn Rider had just gone on or I might have been death"

Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat by Eugene's kind words. It all seemed perfect to her and she hoped it to keep on like that for a long time.

Later that night they left their room and to go find someplace else to stay for the last part of their honeymoon.

Maximus had a full stomach after eating a lot of grass most of the day mixed up with an enormous pile of water. Pascal had been spending the day keeping Maximus from being alone so Eugene and Rapunzel could have a little time for themselves.

"Time to take off to somewhere else guys" Eugene said as he was getting Maximus tied to the carriage that had brought around all the places they've seen on this amazing trip that only had been proving the love between them. They had been around many places so they didn't know where to go next. It was late in the night, but either Rapunzel or Eugene had fallen to sleep yet so Rapunzel decided to get this unknowingness away and find a destination for their travel.

"Eugene, where do you think we should go next? We have been so many different places that I can't find of anything myself" Eugene looked at her unknown of what to say and how he hated it. He always loved to have an answer ready for Rapunzel and actually he didn't like travel around in circles because it was very exhausting for Maximus in time. But suddenly he came with a question that he was sure could lead to an idea.

"Rapunzel, do your parents know that you're pregnant?" Eugene expected to the curious look on Rapunzel's face as he got, but not that surprised.

"No, you should be the first to know. Besides, why are you asking?"

"Because they might want to know and since we don't many places to go we could go back and spent a little time relaxing in Corona and your stomach didn't showed any sign of pregnancy until shortly after our wedding so might they would be curious if you didn't showed them until our vacation time was over" Rapunzel could see his point and beside if it wasn't because she wanted Eugene to know first, she would had told her parents already.

"Now where you say it, I think it's a good idea. Besides with exception from the home welcome party, we hadn't spent time with them for private since we moved into the castle" Eugene couldn't agree more so he just nodded because he could feel on himself that he was going to yawn and so he ordered Maximus to travel back to Corona as they were not very far from.

**I ran out of ideas with this story so I'm going make an extra in the little series I made. It will be about when Rapunzel is giving child birth and the next time with the child and castle life for her and Eugene. Please read and review. But there'll be one more chapter for this story where they arrive back home and Rapunzel is telling the news to her parents and they can take a little off time to Rapunzel and Eugene.**


	8. Chapter 8 Return to Corona

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story, but as I said in the previous chapter, there'll be more soon, just in another story.**

It was late and the stars stood all over the heavens. Rapunzel and Eugene were sleeping while Maximus walked slowly towards Corona.

"Eugene!" she was back in the tower and Eugene lay on the floor bleeding hardly.

"I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay"

"No Rapunzel!" Eugene struggled with all his power to get her hair away from his wound.

"I promise you have to trust me" Rapunzel assured him as she still tried to get her hair close enough to him so she could sing her healing incantation.

"No" Eugene objected.

"Just breath" she ask as she got eye contact with him.

"I can't let you do this" Eugene said sounding desperate.

"And I can't let you die" Rapunzel was getting desperate herself as she just wished to safe Eugene, that he seemed to be against.

"But if you do this when you'll die" Eugene said as Rapunzel hushed him.

"Hey it's gonna be alright" Rapunzel said as she laid her hand on his cheek. Eugene couldn't help but smile as she got her hair at his wounds, closed her eyes and ready to sing, Eugene interrupted.

"Rapunzel, wait" she went in for a kiss as she though Eugene also was, but instead he cut her hair and as Gothel fell out of the window, Eugene died, but her tears didn't worked and Rapunzel only had Pascal.

She fell out of the carriage as she realized it was a nightmare and Eugene woke up instantly and when he saw her, he jumped out the carriage and as Maximus noticed, he stopped. Eugene took Rapunzel under her bag and legs and carried her back to the carriage as he gave Maximus a nod to make him continue.

"What's the matter?" Eugene asked careful as Rapunzel shivered all over her body.

"I had a nightmare, you died and my tears didn't work and Gothel died too and I was all alone and-"but before she could continue rushing over her own words, Eugene stopped.

"Easy, easy there Blondie" she looked up at him and he couldn't bear that she cried for something that happened so long time ago and didn't fully happen.

"I know just as well as you do what happened that time, but she's long gone now and I promise you it won't happen again, but if my promise aren't kept I hope it because I do it to save you from danger" Rapunzel loved Eugene for it, but knew he didn't wanted it to happen, but she still felt warmed by it.

"You know how much it warms to hear Eugene, but please don't die again soon, I can't bear to lose you again" Eugene wrapped his arms around her waist to her bag and buried his head on the top of her hair, giving it a soft kiss.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to get a long life together with you" and as he said that they met in a warm kiss full of passion. After that talk they turned their heads to see that they were almost back in Corona already as the sun had almost raised over the village and aside the castle.

"Back again" Eugene said smiling at Rapunzel. Since he moved into the castle with Rapunzel and got pardoned by her parents, he truly started to like Corona as he started to do the day where he and Rapunzel explored town when she turned eighteen.

"It will be good to see Mother and Father again and hopefully they will have some time"

"It will sure be nice to your parents again, I'm sure that they'll find a little time to us, but they might not have whole days since I don't suppose they expect our arrival this early" there was a good point in what he said, but still she hoped that her parents would be able to spend the time with her, with all the fit in-process and the wedding and all other royal duties had made it difficult for her to spent real quality time with her parents, this could be her best chance until now.

It wasn't long before they reached the castle and as the castle guards saw them, they were welcomed with warm arms and as they requested the presence of King Robert and Queen Anna, they went out to the Lantern Balcony where they met them for the first time when they arrived shortly after Gothel's death and Eugene had woken from the dead ones. The guard knocked easy on the door to Robert's privacy room and to the luck he found Robert together with Anna.

"What is it Cole?" he was always a little nervous facing the King and Queen, but after a short thinking moment, he remembered what to tell them.

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene have returned earlier to the castle and are awaiting you both at the Lantern Balcony. King Robert and Queen Anna were a little shocked, but also positive surprised that they already had returned, maybe it was their chance to get a little social quality time now they were a family on four persons, they have always seen Eugene as their son, but now he could officially be called their son-in-law, he wasn't prince Consort anymore, but now he would be known and known as Crown Prince Eugene of Corona as Rapunzel was Crown Princess of Corona. They ran over to the balcony and received them happy, but also curios of why had already come back. They met in a family hug as they did those years ago.

"Welcome home children" Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, they knew that they were way over the age of children, but they were the children of Robert and Anna.

"Thanks Mother"

"It's lovely to see the both of you again"

"It's great to see you too Dad" Everybody looks went to Eugene as he named Robert as dad. Eugene had been an orphan his whole life, but now he felt in the place to call Robert, dad and Anna, mom with his marriage to Rapunzel.

"We've been so many places and we decided to use our last honeymoon time here with you" Eugene explained them.

"Maybe we could get to know each other a little better now where we have the time for it?" as Anna said that, Rapunzel was relived. It was just as she dreamed and hoped.

"Fantastic. Eugene and I were hoping the same"

"It's settled then" Robert called for his advisor as she stepped in, he saw that Eugene and Rapunzel had returned from their journey.

"Welcome back your highnesses" Rapunzel and Eugene nodded and smiled as a quiet way to thanks for it.

"What is it your majesty?" Robert stood up and told his message.

"Report the council men and the others I have appointments with that they have to wait some weeks. Anna and I are taking a few weeks off to be a little together with our kids"

"As you wish your majesty"

And with that they had three weeks to spent time and it started at dinner as Eugene and Rapunzel walked to dining hall together.

"Are you going to tell your parents about your pregnancy? Rapunzel nodded as she had agreed with Eugene that would be for the best. They were welcomed just as warm as they already were and just after they sat down Eugene sent Rapunzel a look that meant that it would be time for telling.

"Mother, Father, there is something important I want to tell you" Robert and Anna waited excited for Rapunzel to continue.

"Eugene and I are going to have a baby in a couple of mouths and I'm almost three months inside the pregnancy"

Anna and Robert looks looked like some mixture of shocked and happiness. They couldn't believe that their daughter was about to take this big step into life and start her own little family, they were so proud of her.

"Congratulation Rapunzel, congratulation Eugene. You're gonna be a great couple of parents, no doubt" Rapunzel turned her look to Eugene who was smiling big.

"I told you so" that comment left Robert's and Anna's look over to Eugene as they looked confused on him. He knew he had to give them an honest answer.

"I got to admit that I had my doubts because of my past, it's not the best to tell to your child" Robert walked over to Eugene and hugged him.

"You're not that person anymore and that person you are now is the one who makes you the perfect husband for my daughter and will make you the most suitable father for my future grandchild" those words from Robert almost made Eugene cry, but now it was his turn to give a hug of gratitude, he knew if there was any problem of the father part, he would be ready to help.

Rapunzel felt Anna's hand on her shoulder and they hugged fast as they smiled at each other.

"You're going to be the perfect mother as well Rapunzel, you got all that said good for it, just as well as Eugene will be as father, I just know that" Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat by that comment and she really felt like the happiest girl on the planet at that time, she had two perfect parents, a lovely husband soon to have a wonderful child, what more could you want she thought. The answer was simple: nothing.

**That was the end of the story, but one last story will come up in this little series I made. It will be from Rapunzel's childbirth and spending time with the child so there'll be a little jump in time. But I won't say what sex the child is gonna be. Please review and thanks to all those who had review previous chapters.**


End file.
